Shawarma
by theExpelliarmus
Summary: Once the war was over and victory was won, Tony Stark has the bright idea to go along with their battle's companions to go a snack bar prove an Shawarma. This does not seem like such a tasty plan.


The war was over, the victory was achieved. The well had won again, restoring peace for those who have lost themselves in the midst of all this destruction. It was a triumph that they would carry for life. A moment that would be marked in history. So many memories and lost dreams, however, a purpose for all those who live in Manhattan - start from scratch. Every war has a beginning, a middle and an end. So also as have a destination and a reason. Maybe it's just a matter of power and struggle, but for The Avengers, was the union of distinct ties to keep the world in order.

The body unconscious of Tony Stark pulled hope of his fellow fighters. Steve, even not admitted to himself, could not find a way to get out of that reckless situation. After all, although all the Stark's jokes and pranks really were annoying, he was a true friend so you could elapse. A true hero.

But as they say: there is always a light at the end, and maybe Tony's light was the high-pitched roar of the mighty Hulk. For some happiness of some and unhappiness of others, the Iron Man had awakened in a jolt, looking confused or even cunning to their partners.

- Please tell me that no one kissed me. No one kissed me, not, right? - Stark asked, looking at each of the fellow who smiled at him. And then he said something completely... meaningless. - Have you guys ever taste a shawarma? Has a place of shawarma two blocks from here. I do not know what it is, but I wanted to prove.

Yeah, were him the Stark ever.

- We have not finished here. - Thor said.

- Right. We go later so. - Stark returned.

**X**

Now they were united, The Avengers, after all that battle which came to think that would not prevail. Smiles and greetings, handshakes and hugs. Even Hulk looked happy. And had the beautiful idea of embracing all the companions at the same time, squeezing them with arms with such force that the thunder god himself was the first to complain about not being able to breathe.

And Stark insisted on his idea of eating such Shawarma Natasha was not even a little order anything else. She wanted a good shower and a bed. Bruce - who had returned to his human form and more gently - said that if others go, he would also. Rogers were the man out of his time, he was too polite to refuse Tony's invitation. Thor complained of being so hungry that he could devour two boars alone. And Clint was in the same of Banner.

- Resolved by the unanimity! - Stark and raised both arms up, with a smile. - Let's eat Shawarma!

And there were six Avengers. Walking through the ruined streets. It looked like nothing had happened, except for the eyes still scared of people who could not escape that scenario. Some began to get out of makeshift shelters in the inner parts of the buildings. Stark was smiling and waving to people, doing his famous "V" with your fingers. The reaction of others against that extravagant behavior were just rolling her eyes.

Seemed more a bunch of friends walking the streets looking for a snack, well, that's true, but it is very unlikely that a god, a super soldier, a man in an iron armor, a redhead in glued clothes, a guy with bow and arrow and one guy with torn clothes like a beggar, would walk ruined streets to look for a snack Shawarma.

This is proof that anything is possible.

- I think it's here. - Tony stopped, which made others stop too.

The place was not different from the rest of almost the entire city. The plate was knocked over and broken into two pieces on the floor.

- Let me see ... - Stark approached the first piece and leaned down, squinting to read the dirty words of rubble. - We sell _Sha_... - and jumped to the other piece. - _warma_. Perfect, is here!

- I have participated in collective meals paid once with Jane Foster and two companions. - Thor said. - Many people gather in such places to feed.

- Yeah, big guy, these places are called snack bar. - Clint patted Thor's arm. - I hope you're rich enough, Stark. I am not going to pay and I'm starving!

- Oh, do not worry. - Tony made a gesture with his hand. - I can pay up even your smile. Now come soon there and let's eat!

The six entered in the Shawarma's sandwich shop. It seemed a very simple place. There was no one, except for a lady sweeping the floor quietly.

- Someone on house? - Stark called, approaching more. The lady continued sweeping the floor, but behind the main counter of the diner, a man scared rose as if hidden there since the start of the battle.

- Yes, sir? - To the man's voice was shaky.

- Oh, good. - Tony smiled. - Fix your hair, my dear, is looking like a porcupine.

- Oh, thank you... - and the man got spiked hair moving both hands to arrange it.

- If it is not your bother, sir, we would like to may provide a bit of food. - Thor said.

- In other words... - Stark gave two taps with the indicator on the wooden counter. - Go noting: a Shawarma for me, one for redhead, one for the Popsicle, one for Barton, one for Banner and ten for god. - Tony smiled at the man and then turned in the same place. - And I'll sit... There. - And walked to an empty table. - And you guys will leave me alone here? I don't bite, sit here. Ah, madam. - He had sat in one of the desk chairs that have chosen. - Bring the menu, yes? Has Norse God here that I am sure will not be satisfied with ten Shawarmas. - And looked at Thor in a way that showed to the woman he was talking about. - We will wait.

The others sat down to wait for the request. The woman took the menu to leave Thor choose. The others were silent, one looking at the guy on the other having no idea what to say. Clint took a day before the newspaper that was on the next table and began to read it. Steve leaned his face in both hands and Natasha was almost asleep sitting there. Luckily for the six, the internal structure of the snack bar was not as committed as the outside. Had considerable cracks, and debris here and there, but it was possible that they do a good reform.

- Hey, Banner. - called him Tony. - Let's play to see who blinks first?

- This is serious, Stark? - said Bruce completely surprised with the idea of the other.

- No? So don't. - Shrugged, but then again insisted. - Not even?

- No - Bruce rolled his eyes.

- I just wanted to spend time. - Tony leaned his face in a closed fist.

- His writing is hard to read... - complained Thor. - I speak asgardian and you mortals understand me as if it were their native language, but... I'm having trouble with these runes.

Clint looked up from his newspaper and stretched his body to look at the menu and noticed a mistake.

- Especially when you're reading upside down. - And took the menu of the hands of Thor and turned to the right side, the returning soon after. - I think now was much better.

- Oh... - the god of thunder felt a little embarrassed by his simple mistake. - Thank you, Clint Barton.

The same lady who was sweeping the floor, arrived with the request of the Avengers. Clint had to poke Natasha at the waist so she wake up because he had supported his head completely in the cafeteria table, she woke up grumbling, but then thanked. Then the lady went to Thor still looked closely at the menu.

- What you will want? - Asked.

Thor went hand in yellow beard, as if that would help him decide what else would want beyond such Shawarma. And by the way, must have helped, as he replied:

- I'll want everything that is on this side - request that made all the look of a frightened way. - And this drink... - the god of thunder squinted to see better what was written. - Diet...

- Diet Coke. - Helped him, Bruce.

- Yes, thank you. - And the god of thunder looked back at the lady who seemed sprawled with that big request from a man only. She was wondering how he would be able to consume everything alone. - I will wait for your return.

- Could be more polite in front of a lady, archer. - Rebuked him Steve.

- Nah. - And the very Natasha was also speaking with his mouth full.

- Women of Midgard surprise me. - And the god of thunder laughed.

They ate the Shawarma and felt satisfied after that. Stark praised the very idea, because if not for him, the Avengers have never taste that food. The worst is that Thor had ended his ten Shawarmas even before the last of his teammates have ended and was still complaining of being hungry.

- How can eat so much, so fast, without choking, and still feel hungry? - Asked one surprise Natasha.

- In Asgard, the banquets are biggest. And we eat til you drop. - He replied smiling. - The Midgard's food is weak, and can't be satisfied with so little. - The comment that caused some faces of surprise among the five Avengers.

Five minutes and the lady tried to get out of the kitchen bringing all the thunder god's requests. But it was so much that she could not even open the right door. Thor offered himself to help her. In one hand he took more than half of what she was trying to get with both.

- I bet ten bucks that he can't eat even half that. - Steve whispered to the archer.

- Not half? He will not spend the first hot-dog! - Clint said.

- I bet ten thousand he eats everything. - Tony whispered to them.

- Prepare to make two guys get rich, Stark. - The Archer shook hands with Steve and then Stark.

Unfortunately for Clint and Steve, in ten minutes Stark had won the bet. The god of thunder had devoured more than half without stopping even for a second, and continued until...

- This drink... - Thor took the bottle of Coke closer to the face. - Have bubbles and burns my throat. That's... interesting. I liked it. - And what the god of thunder made at that time, caused great astonishment in his companions suddenly became wide-eyed to try to understand why he had thrown the bottle to the ground with extreme force, completely shattering the glass. - ONE MORE!

- Guys, I adore this man! - Tony exclaimed.

**So friends, I hope you enjoyed. It's a one-shot silly, whatever. But I like it and hope you all too! Please do not forget to comment, okay? Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
